Yukiji Katsura
|info3 = Volume 1 }} |seiyuu = Hitomi Nabatame |status = Alive |specialty = }} is Hinagiku's older sister, though personality wise, she's the exact opposite of her. She is the homeroom teacher of Hayate's class and a history teacher at Hakuo Academy. She has a tendency to play pranks on Hayate, usually with the help of The Hakuo Three Amiga. She often drinks too much, usually leaving her in debt, or with little money left. She often tries to ask Hinagiku for more money, but she often refuses to loan it. She also pushes her responsibilities on other people, especially Hayate. Her primary motivation in life seems to be money. Most of her short appearances always has something to do with money, gambling, or drinking. When Yukiji and Hinagiku were young they were also abandoned with a debt worth millions of yen, similar to Hayate. Yukiji took care of Hinagiku and worked to pay off the debt, though through dubious means. In the end, they were adopted by her former teacher, and became members of the Katsura family. Appearance Yukiji has short green hair and has yellow eyes. On her head is a sort of dot like marking, despite her profession as a teacher, at times she seen as unkempt and is often seen wearing modern clothing. Story Introduction When Hayate was in his first time in Hakuo trying to deliver Nagi's lunch, she stops him at the gates, calling him an intruder. Hayate tries to explain that he's Nagi's butler, but she doesn't buy this due to his poor looks. She explains that her motivation for keeping him out is to avoid having her salary reduced, and she engages him in a fight. However, Hayate was able to slip into the school, as they had traveled in a circle during the fight. She searches everywhere for him afterwards. She gets some of her students, Miki and Izumi involved, and later another teacher, Kyonosuke. She finally finds him at the top of the clock tower with Hinagiku, in the student council room. After a quick fight with Hinagiku, she steals the lunch and then climbs onto the balcony rail, leaving Hinagiku unable to do anything due to her fear of heights. The two were able to convince her to give up, but a gust suddenly causes her to lose her balance and fall off the railing. Hinagiku panics, and Hayate rushes to balcony and grabs her just in time. She thanks Hayate and acknowledges him as a Sanzenin butler. Hayate then gets ready to leave, until he realizes that she had thrown the lunch while on the railing, causing it to spill all over. As Proctor for Hayate's Entance Exam Yukiji would later be the proctor for Hayate's entrance exam into Hakuo. She anncounces that the exam is to be a Redmond-style oral exam, claiming that it can be used to test for true intellgence. The test consists of nothing more than a banana on a string, with some tools around. Nagi gets angry at her, thinking that she's trying to make fun of Hayate, but Hayate quickly and confidently claims he has found the solution, which was just to grab the banana. However, this angers a horde of hungry monkeys, who were unable to get the banana, and they fight. She then declares that the entire test was a fake, and they then begin the actual exam. Hayate ends up failing the test by one point, due to her prank leaving him in a bad mental state. She is told to deliver the the test results to Hayate, which leaves her in a state of panic. She goes to Hinagiku for advice, and they call Maria and notify her of the results. Afterwards, the two head over to the mansion to tell him the news personally. However, when they reach the mansion, the two are shocked to see that they are having a celebration for his supposed success. Yukiji is unable to tell him the truth, making several lies, and she eventually concludes that she'll never actually tell the truth, since she feels that one unregisted student would never be noticied. Eventually, the class represntive trio shows up, spoiling the news, and Hayate runs off. Despite all this, however, Hayate is able to get in, due to a recommendation made by Maria. Staying At Hakuo During one night, Hayate goes to the school to pick up a notebook Nagi had forgotten to bring home, he again encounters Yukiji guarding the gates. It turns out she volunteered to be the night guard so she could live inside the school to reduce her living expenses. There, Hayate learns that she is also conducting special night study sessions with Risa, Miki, and Izumi, though they tend to fool around more than actually study. She gives him the key to the classroom, but he gets lost on the way and ends up in the haunted former school building. Demoted as Assistant Homeroom Teacher Yukiji is later demoted into assistant homeroom teacher when Shiori Makimura is sent to teach at the school. She quickly gets angry, in fear that her salary will be reduced. She creates a plot to get Shiori fired by trying to force her into an indecent looking situation, and she chooses Hayate beyond his will to be the victim. They fight for a bit, until Shiori arrives. At this point, she throws Hayate at Shiori, knocking her down. She then quickly takes a picture of the scene, and runs off. Hayate pursues her, and eventually traps her in a streetcar. Izumi then shows up, and takes the camera. Hayate asks her to take the memory card from the camera, but Yukiji bribes her into giving the camera back. Later, they encounter Eight, who attacked them for making Shiori cry. Yukiji fights against the robot, though Hayate swoops in and hits Eight's self destruct button. Afterwards, they conclude that fighting is useless, and Yukiji offers to lecture Shiori about teaching. Promoted as Homeroom Teacher During the start of Hayate's second year in Hakuo, Yukiji was promoted back to homeroom teacher since Shiori had also been promoted. She was again the homeroom teacher of Hayate's class. In addition to Nagi, Miki, Risa, and Izumi, this class includes most of the Hayate no Gotoku! cast studying at Hakuo, that were previously not Hayate's classmates, including Wataru, Isumi, Koutarou, Kotetsu, Aika, Chiharu, and Hinagiku. Mt. Takao Arc The first class activity was the Mt. Takao hike. Yukiji takes the role of the leader, though she insists on wearing high heels and a skirt. On the hike, she was unable to control the students properly, and many of them get lost. As a result, she tasks Hinagiku with leading the hike, while she searches for the missing students. She finds them under attack by a large bear, and together with Hayate and Kotetsu, they fight it off. Golden Week Arc During the Golden Week she went on a trip to Italy with Kyonosuke. Both of them are good friends, and Kyonosuke has had feelings for Yukiji for a long while. During the night, they drink a lot and Kyonosuke confesses his feelings to Yukiji, and he asks why she stopped playing the guitar. Yukiji ignored the confession, and instead answers his question, saying "''This world is made so that you can't get what you want most and what you do get is a bunch of crap you don't want. So you make a wish to the stars. You wish that one day these fleeting feelings will be rewarded and you will be taken to the golden castle." Appearances in Other Media Manglobe Timeline CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU Yukiji ends up winning lots of money, though she eventually gets robbed of it. Yukiji manages to capture one of the thugs who stole her money. Yukiji begs Shin, who is in Hayate's body, to ask him in English where her money is. He says that the money is in the Starside Hotel, and she heads there to recover it. At the hotel, Maria ends up becoming a hostage. Once the robber's plane is ready, Maria tricks one of the thugs, leaving one thug behind. Hinagiku runs into Yukiji, telling her to escourt Maria to a safer place. The remaining thug runs onto the roof. He then is defeated acedentally by Isumi. Hinagiku sees Ruri and says that she has to get to the hospital. While Nagi and Shin run from Dolly they go a helicopter, and discover that Yukiji is in there with her beloved money, along with Hinagiku. Hinagiku and Yukiji jump from it, before Dolly crushes it, though Yukiji loses her money in the jump. Trivia *Yukiji's seiyuu, Hitomi Nabatame also voices Hikari Shiodome from the Sore ga Seiyuu! Anime. *In Chapter 144, Ayumu mentioned "A long time ago, I had a home tutor .... Well that teacher couldn't teach me anything about studying... (he) was a weird teacher who only taught me how to play the guitar, but... well, calling (him) weird... calling (him) completely nonsensical would be more suitable... Yeah. But (he) was extremely interesting and I really like (him). The guitar (he) gave me when we parted ways is still one of my treasures." What Ayumu said in the original Japanese version was not gender-specific so it is highly possible that her tutor was a female. Also, Chapter 375 shows Yukiji stating that she gave her guitar to one of her students. This implies that Yukiji was once Ayumu's tutor, and she taught her how to play the guitar, later giving Ayumu her guitar. Navigation